globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Topic label list
REMINDER Topic Labels are NOT Tags Topic labels are used to structure the site, the same way Regions and Types structure the site. The more topic labels you try to introduce, the more polluted and messy the site becomes AND the less point in implementing a tags system, where you can get as fine grained as you wish, there will be. As such I am vetoing some of the below OK'ed suggestions. Sorry. Feedback is appreciated, ongoing suggestions are always welcomed, but as the IA, I am taking ownership and control of what does make it in. ;) ---- TOPICS PEOPLE THINK NEED ADDING (i.e., which you think are essential to making the system work, not just nice-to-have) DEBATE # trade OK ## if people really feel strongly about this one, I would suggest adding it to "Economics & trade"... # women OK # men OK ## "gender issues" would cover both of these. I think it would be good for "men" to read more about "women" issues.. and vice versa. # crime/insecurity - UNDECIDED ## Can we finalize a label for this? I think it is good for inclusion, just want the best possible label. OUT # domestic politics OK ## vetoed - politics is politics... # livelihoods ## vetoed (thx Neha, but I think we've got it more than covered with agriculture and industry. :) ADDED: # politics # entertainment # agriculture ## also added "Industry" # international relations FEEL FREE TO ARGUE ABOUT THEM HERE: culture: we have modified "arts" to "arts & culture" politics: we have "governance" and "elections" - do we really need "politics" also or should we change "governance" to "politics"?? Men: if people insist on having "women" as a label, fine, but then I insist we have "men" also. --Rebecca M. 23:47, 13 Feb 2006 (EST) "international affairs": I'm not sure what this means, since everything on GV is international. do you mean "diplomacy"? --Rebecca M. 09:06, 18 Feb 2006 (EST) crime & insecurity: I'd argue for this one since there seems to be no category which fits posts dealing with those issues. "War and conflict" doesn't quite do the job.--Georgiap 12:44, 20 Feb 2006 (EST) EXISTING TOPIC LABELS: The topics have been added to the Category system This list is now frozen. :D BIG Thanks to everyone! ---- # breaking news # announcements # software & tools # cyber-activism # film # music # photography # arts # ideas # sport # youth # travel # humor # food # history # literature # religion # environment # health # science # education # media # law # technology # internet & telecoms # business # economics # finance # development # labor # energy # disaster # relief & rescue # humanitarian # governance # elections # protest # war & conflict # human rights # freedom of speech # children # diaspora # refugees # indigenous # ethnicity # racism # LGBT # gender DISCUSS ISSUES STILL UNRESOLVED: (right here) PREVIOUS DISCUSSION ON ISSUES NOW RESOLVED: # sexuality - I dont understand this term? what does it mean? If it is supposed to be an alternative for LGBT it doesnt work! ** ## Sokari: Wikipedia-Human Sexuality , it is not meant as a repalcement for LGBT, but rather LGBT are aspects of human sexuality. If anything, I am in favor of having separate labels for Lesbian Gay Bisexual and Transgender, if we're going to have any at all that go deeper than just "sexuality"... I am happy with gender & sexuality with a seperate LGBT. Would prefer race to ethnicity if we are using race in the sense of discussing issues of race/ism/ist, what do others think? --sokari I completely agree with Sokari. We are going to have readers who want to read about LGBT issues without seeing the post on Latin American sex blogs I've been working on forever. I say "gender" and "lgbt" should be categories and "sexuality" a separate one if it really needs to be there. --Oso 17:26, 3 Feb 2006 (EST) * Regarding "sexuality" vs. "gender" I refer you the respective Wikipedia entries and would like you to make note of the fact that the use of the word "gender" to refer to "things to do with sex and sexuality" is not only wrong but also ridiculous in the extreme. Thank you. End rant on this topic. Bopuc 22:36, 3 Feb 2006 (EST) I am no longer going to bother with a hierarchy for topics. "lgbt" can be a topic, as can "sexuality", as can be "gender". There are no limits on how many labels you attach on a post, or a requirement to have any so it's all good. The ONLY consideration here that I want you all to keep in mind is not having # too many topic labels # having topic labels that are synonyms or too closely related and # once we have them, "never' have to change them. (or to be more precise on that last point, we can always add, but not remove. and if we add, we must keep 1 & 2 in mind) Bopuc 19:23, 3 Feb 2006 (EST) Question: do most people know what LGBT stands for? I wouldn't without context. GV country hierarchy